Girliness
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Because really, Shara? Does Micah need to be any girlier?


**A/N: I know I have a million (actually three,) fics to finish, but this idea jumped on me when I was weak and defenseless. I promise I'll get all unfinished fics done…eventually.**

o0o

"Hi Micah!" Shara said as Micah entered the flower shop. Micah smiled brightly at her.

"Hello, Shara," he replied happily, as no one was able to be down in the colorful array of flowers.

"What can I help you with today?" the red-haired girl asked as he approached the counter.

"I'd like some cologne today, please," he responded. Whenever he got a chance, he liked to come down and get whatever new cologne Shara was pushing. After finishing his farm work, he'd bathe, then come down here to try out the new scent of the day.

"Okay!' Shara exclaimed, pulling out a bottle, and spritzing Micah with the scented liquid. It was pleasant smelling, light and floral, and somehow different than the usual cologne that Shara had.

"This one's called Girliness. It's very popular with men. But…I guess you wouldn't want that, huh?" she said with a knowing wink. Suddenly Micah was regretting trusting Shara enough to let her spray him with any mysterious substance. Cologne that attracted _men_? Wasn't cologne for men to begin with? Why in the world would Shara think he'd want that? Granted he did have a relationship with a certain _someone,_ but no one in the village was supposed to know about that.

"Haha, maybe you should rethink some of your cologne ideas, Shara," Micah said, feeling his face heat at the thought of his secret relationship. It was secret in large part because neither one of them was certain how serious it would get, nor wanted to be the gossip of the village until they were sure they could handle it.

Exiting the flower shop, Micah felt self-conscience. Surely no one would notice that it was such a girly perfume. Cologne. He shook his head, hating himself a little for thinking the p-word. Deciding not to think on it too much more, he made his way into town to greet everyone.

He ran into Carmen in front of the blacksmith and chatted a while with her. Throughout the conversation, she didn't mention a thing about his cologne and as she left, he started to feel better. No one was going to say anything. Just as he thought it, Gaius exited from the building and Micah turned to greet him.

"Hello Gaius," he said. The blacksmith smiled.

"Hello Micah, are you wearing cologne? It's a very calming scent," he said, and Micah laughed nervously.

"Um, just something Shara came up with. I'm kind of like her guinea pig when it comes to her scents."

"Oh? And what's this one called?" Micah blushed furiously.

"I don't remember," he lied.

"Well, you should ask her next time you see her," Gaius said. "It's very nice." With that, the blacksmith left, leaving Micah feeling quite embarrassed.

_We-well, that's just Gaius, it doesn't mean all the guys are gonna notice,_ he thought. And he was wrong. No matter where he went that day it was, "Wow, you smell nice!" and "Is that new cologne? It suits you!" Going to the Univir settlement didn't help. Even in his wooly form, the scent stuck to him, and he had Zaid and Ondorus following him around, telling him how nice he smelled. Deciding he had had enough, he went home, plopping down on his bed.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woke up. The setting sun was streaking its way through his window as he slowly opened his eyes. He moved to rub his eyes, and found he couldn't move his left arm. Confused, he turned groggily to see what the obstruction was and found Rusk sleeping, curled up against his side. He smiled, and then softly kissed the other boy's forehead. Rusk stirred, slowly opening his eyes, then smiled back at his lover.

"You didn't come to the diner today," he complained, sleepily. Micah looked apologetic.

"Yeah, I had a rough day…" he explained, then proceeded to convey the whole of the day to Rusk. When he was done, the ponytailed boy snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Cologne? Is that what that nice smell is? I don't know what you're complaining about. I like it." And with that, he fell back asleep. Micah blushed a little, and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

Maybe a little girliness wasn't so bad after all.

o0o

**Aha, I wasn't going to write anything new, because of all my unfinished fics, but I was playing the game and I went and got cologne and Shara was all "Yeah, this is Girliness, it's popular with men, but you wouldn't like that, huh?" And the fangirl in me goes, "Heh heh heh heh…" xD I'm so spazzing out right now, I probably shouldn't post this, cause it's probably not my best work, but I'm going to anyway~ Please review~**


End file.
